Déjala
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Por que a veces el amor nos lleva a perder la razon....


**Déjala**

Todo estaba listo para la cena de esa noche. Ritsuka le dijo que iba a ir y Soudi lo esperaba emocionado.

Hacía más de un año que Ritsuka le había entregado sus orejitas y habían comenzado una relación.

Pero esos dos últimos meses las cosas no andaban bien. Soudi lo podía sentir cada vez que tenía en sus brazos a su amado Ritsuka.

_¿Dónde te has metido hoy?  
Era nuestra cita semanal,  
velas, música, champagne,  
siete días preparándolo.  
_  
Soudi miró el reloj resignado, ya era medianoche, su Ritsuka no iba a llegar. Triste, apagó las velas y ni ánimo de recoger la mesa tuvo. Se fue a la sala que estaba oscura y se sentó en un sofá, abatido, triste.

Suspiró y una lágrima rodó de sus ojos. Era un adulto, sí, era cierto que lo era, pero amaba a Ritsuka y le dolían los desplantes que le hacía su pequeño.

_Siempre la misma situación  
solo odiándote y amándote  
siempre termino en un rincón  
solo llorando hasta el amanecer. _

Soudi sabía dónde estaba su Ritsuka. No tenía duda, una semana atrás lo había visto en el parte con su dizque 'amiga'.

Aún lo recordaba, lo había visto besándose con Yuiko y, por mucho que se lo quisiera negar a sí mismo, sabía la verdad.

Ritsuka no había llegado a su cita porque seguramente se estaba revolcando con esa perra de Yuiko.

_Dime si está junto a ti  
dime si estabas besándola  
sabes no sé vivir sin ti  
quiero que tomes una decisión.   
_  
Al día siguiente Ritsuka apareció en el departamento, con una tonta disculpa, una falsa disculpa, porque Soudi pudo darse cuenta del morado que tenía su pequeño en el cuello.

Pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo o reclamarle algo. Ritsuka lo besó apasionadamente, empujándolo contra el sofá, y ahí hicieron el amor.

Y mientras Soudi lo veía descansar en sus brazos agotado por el orgasmo y con una sonrisa satisfecha, no tuvo corazón para reclamarle y sólo se mordió la lengua para callar las ganas que tenía de gritarle "déjala"

_Amor mío déjala  
amor mío déjala  
¿Qué puede tener ella que no tenga yo?  
¿Qué puede darte ella dímelo?  
Amor mío déjala  
amor mío déjala _

- Te amo, Soudi, confía en mí. Estaré de vuelta antes de las siete de la noche.

Dijo Ritsuka con una adorable e "inocente" sonrisa.

Soudi quiso gritar, 'no, no vayas. No vayas con esa perra, no me pidas que confíe en ti, sé que irás con ella', pero no tuvo corazón para decir eso y asintió. Asintió queriendo confiar en su pequeño.

Pero dieron las siete y Ritsuka no llegó. Soudi tuvo la esperanza de que sólo estuviera retrasado, pero cuando dieron las diez de la noche, supo que esa noche su niño no llegaría. Y maldijo con todo su corazón.

Le deseó la muerte a Yuiko y, por primera vez, a Ritsuka también, porque lo prefería muerto que en brazos de aquella perra.

Porque sufriría menos al saberlo muerto que en brazos de Yuiko.

_Juras una vez y mil  
que me quieres  
que confíe en ti  
juras que soy tu gran amor  
pero no cambia nuestra situación_

Esa noche, mientras Soudi tenía en sus brazos a Ritsuka, decidió que el triángulo amoroso debía de acabar. Y se lo dijo a Ritsuka, le dijo que debía dejar a Yuiko.

Pero Ritsuka se rió diciendo.

- Qué bueno que lo sabes, amor mío. Así no lo tendré que ocultar más. Me gusta lo que me haces en la cama. Me gusta tenerte conmigo y estar contigo, pero también me gusta lo que me da Yuiko y no la pienso dejar.

Le advirtió Ritsuka de lo más fresco, besándolo. Soudi cerró sus ojos rodeando la cintura de su amante con sus manos, y supo que debía ponerle final a eso. Si Ritsuka no era suyo completamente, no sería de nadie.

_Estoy harto de vivir así  
solo, odiándote y amándote_

Mientras su pequeño Sacrifice dormía, Soudi, con un cuchillo de cocina, lo besó en los labios y luego lo apuñaló varias veces en el corazón, repetida y acertadamente, Ritsuka apenas tuvo tiempo a abrir los ojos cuando murió apuñalado en el corazón, y besado por su amante y combatiente.

_Amor mío déjala  
amor mío déjala  
¿Qué puede tener ella que no tenga yo?  
¿Qué puede darte ella dímelo?_

Soudi lloraba, acunando el cuerpo sin vida de su amante en sus brazos.

- Lo mismo pasó con Semei, tú y él fueron mi locura, Ritsuka. Mi amado niño. Duerme, descansa en paz, tú eres mío.

Soudi, hundido en la locura, en la peor de las locuras, aquella que creaba el amor, lo acostó en la cama y lo arropó. Se acostó junto a Ritsuka y pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su niño, recostó la cabeza del amante muerto hacía apenas una hora en su pecho. Llevó el cuchillo a su garganta y la cortó de un sólo tajo.

_Amor mío déjala  
amor mío déjala  
¿Qué puede tener ella que no tenga yo?  
¿Qué puede darte ella dímelo?_

Dos semanas después, Yuiko, preocupada por su amante, puso una denuncia a la policía. Kio también preocupado sin saber nada de su amigo Soudi, puso otra denuncia. Al ver que la pareja estaba decidida, fueron al departamento de Soudi a investigar.

Al entrar a él, un fuerte olor a putrefacción los hizo casi vomitar, entraron a la recámara de Soudi y allí habían dos cadáveres en descomposición. La cama estaba llena de sangre, los dos amantes estaban abrazados, un puñal estaba en la cama. Y Soudi y Ritsuka desangrados.

_Amor mío déjala_

**Fin**

(En cursiva, la canción _Déjala_ de Yuri Gonzaga)


End file.
